


the thing about canon (we wish it wasn't real)

by bruisedbutlovely



Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [15]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Death, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post-Canon, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unreliable Narrator, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMYINNIT’S STREAM 3/1/2020[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]Respawn?Yes		 [No]Are you sure?[Yes]		 NoGame over.(in which tommy’s story is finally done)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160981
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	the thing about canon (we wish it wasn't real)

**Author's Note:**

> "this is home" by cavetown

Tommy was two and he had a cut on his knee.

Someone smiled at him and gently wiped away the blood, leaving behind a faint scar. They made faces at him and he giggled, the pain in his knee suddenly leaving just as fast as it came. 

Tommy was five and he just lost a tooth. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and held a cloth to his gum, smiling despite the pain. The bleeding stopped after a while and he showed off the missing space in his mouth to everyone. 

Tommy was seven and his eye was black. 

There was an ice pack on his eye and a quiet conversation next to him that he couldn’t remember. They yelled for a second but the coldness of the ice pack seemingly numbed him.

Tommy was eleven and he was sick.

He tossed and turned in bed, feeling too hot and yet too cold but someone was there to gently comfort him. His mouth was too dry and everything ached but he fell asleep once more. 

Tommy was fourteen and there was an arrow in his side. 

The pain was nothing like anything he had ever felt before and potions do little to numb the pain that blossoms in his side. He welcomed unconsciousness. 

Tommy was sixteen and he was dying. 

There was no one there to make silly faces at him. There was nothing to stop the bleeding. There was no coldness to numb what he felt. There was no one to comfort him. There was no unconsciousness.

There was only death.

  
  


_ this is the end.  _

  
  


Tommy was sixteen and he was lying on blackstone.

Tommy was sixteen and he was bleeding out.

Tommy was sixteen and he could only see lava.

Tommy was sixteen and he was scared.

Tommy was sixteen and he couldn’t breathe.

Tommy was sixteen and he was too young to die.

Tommy was sixteen and he was closing his eyes. 

**[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]**

Tommy was sixteen and he was dead. 

He wondered if people would miss him.

  
  


_ this is the end. _

  
  


Tommy woke up and he felt free. There was no pain, there was no blood, there was no tiredness behind his eyes and there was no weight on his shoulders. He smiled and it was neither strained nor fake but rather, real. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled genuinely. 

There was simply darkness when he opened his eyes. It was like the night sky that he used to stare into when he was a kid but this time, there were no stars and there were no planets. There was only darkness and Tommy could barely remember how the light looked. 

He didn’t remember how the stars looked. 

Tommy drifted in an endless void, humming to try and fill the suffocating silence that surrounded him. But his notes were lost in its folds and the words taken before they rested on his tongue. He didn’t mind though.

He was never that good with words. 

  
  


_ this is the end. _

  
  


Eventually, Tommy’s drifting came to a stop. His feet were on solid ground again but there didn’t seem to be anything under his feet, only more darkness. It didn’t make sense but that was okay because lots of things didn’t make sense. 

Like why Tommy lost everything. 

He walked now, the drifting seemingly disappearing when his feet hit the floor. He didn’t know where he was walking, where the endless path was taking him but he continued on, continued to walk through the void. 

And for a second, he could almost hear someone humming a familiar tune. 

Tommy walked towards it. 

There was someone standing there, in the distance. They were tall and stood out in brown against the flawless black that surrounded them. They stared out at nothingness with a sense of fondness.

“Wilbur?”

  
  
  
_ this is the end. _

  
  


The person turned and brown eyes met blue. 

“Tommy!”

“Wilbur!”   


They met in a clash that would rival a collision of the stars. Tommy grabbed at his brother’s trenchcoat and promised to never let go again. Wilbur’s arms wrapped around him and in the coldness of the void, Tommy felt warm.

  
  


_ this is the end. _

  
  


“What happened?”

  
  
“I-I don’t know. I just remember closing my eyes.”

  
  
“Quicker and easier than falling asleep.”

  
  


_ this is the end. _

  
  


“You just came here a bit earlier than I would have liked.”

“But now you’re stuck with me forever, bitch.”

  
  
“I think I’m okay with that, you gremlin.”

“Hey!”

  
  


_ this is the end. _

  
  


“What happens next?”

“This is it, Tommy. This is what happens next.”

  
  


_ this is the end.  _

  
  


“This is the end.”


End file.
